


absolute certainty

by rileyhart



Category: The Good Place (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, basically just a snapshots of chidi's thoughts/feelings leading up/during/after the kiss, idk i just wanted to write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-13 00:29:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13558830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rileyhart/pseuds/rileyhart
Summary: chidi's never been absolutely certain about anything before, but he is now.





	absolute certainty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [danahscott](https://archiveofourown.org/users/danahscott/gifts).



> idek what this is??? like the tag said it's basically just a snapshot of chidi's thoughts surrounding the kiss in the s2 finale bc like!!!! the determination he strode over to her with like?!?!?!!! that is a man who has made a decision!!! anyways i hope you enjoy and i hope this makes the hiatus a little more bearable :)

Janet is right. Everything she is saying is right. Chidi knows that.

Okay, she’s not talking to Chidi, she’s talking to Jason, but Chidi’s been rationalising too, telling himself the situation is too complicated, letting the fork grind in the garbage disposal instead of just turning it off and throwing it the fork out.

He looks over at Eleanor, who is standing in a very Eleanor way, apparently unaware at the fact that their friends are confessing their love to each other only feet away from her.

Isn’t the whole reason he ended up in this mess was because he couldn’t make decision? The fork grinds louder. God, he needs to get rid of that forking fork.

“Or that my brain is grinding like a fork in a garbage disposal.” he thinks aloud, he's been using it as an excuse, a rationalisation.

Janet and Jason both turn to stare at him. “Alright, whatever. You’re not really apart of this, Chidi.” Janet says, gesturing to her and Jason.

No, he looks over at Eleanor, he is apart of something else.

The garbage disposal is off and the fork is gone, and he is striding over to Eleanor with an absolute certainty he has never known before, an absolute certainty that only the Chidi in the tape with Eleanor knew. He strides over with an absolute certainty to Eleanor because the only thing that has stayed constant since he died, and since this whole crazy afterlife began was _her_.

_Her, her, her._

“Hey man, what’s up?” she says, looking up at him, but he doesn’t reply, instead he takes her face in his hands and kisses her with an absolute certainty.

She kisses him back with the same certainty, the same need, pushing herself up onto her toes ever so slightly as she leans into him. As he kisses her he wonders if it was always this good, if it always felt this way when he’d kissed her in the other reboots. But he doesn’t care, the only one that really matters is this one, right now, and god he is glad he made a decision for once in his life (poor choice of words), because no kiss has ever felt like this before.

They break apart and he waits for her reaction, his heart beating wildly in his chest.

She looks shocked, but in a good way, he thinks. He hopes.

A smile works it way onto her face. “Hot diggity dog!” she says breathlessly, her chest still heaving. Chidi smiles at her, because of course she’d say that; she probably said that in the other reboots too.

“Oh no!” she exclaims suddenly, and for a moment panic spikes through him. “Now the thing I said right after we kissed will always be ‘hot diggity dog’! Whatever, it was an honest reaction. I stand by it.”

He laughs, and he wants to kiss her again because of that. He wants to kiss her again because of everything.

 


End file.
